Demon Assistant (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Demon Assistant (true name unknow) was Louise rigthhand man during hers time in planet Terra. Louise had personally picked up from demon ranks and upgraded him to serve her as his lietentant during soul harvest. After Louise was imprisoned, Demon Assistant begin search ways to relase his mistress from prison and founded that Gear of Inuresihi was hid somewhere Terra. He begin his own quest to find this powerfull object, howewer Oracle decides to interview this plan and put fate to motion that certain boy would oppose him. After many years later Demon Assistant returned with more sinister plan to take revenge to Endymion and those he hold dear. But this time he was not alone and had someone helping him from behind the curtain.... Story Blogs Path to hero: ''So legend begins'' | ''Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Meet demon lord servant Demon assistant ''| ''Finding artifact'' |''' ''Oh no, i am too late ''|''' Finding power '| 'Hero`s first real challenge Another treath to Terra: ''' ''Hero`s comeback ''|''' Ha, this is too easy '| 'Who leads this army? '| 'New group for world domination '| 'Old friend has show up '|' What they are after really? '| 'First clash between a-army and heroes '| ' Secret revaled, resurrection of war god '| 'Back from grave baby, Ares is here '| 'Athena and Endymion versus Ares '| 'Unstoppable Ares '| 'No worries god of strenght is here, mighty Hercules '| 'Ares defeted, but escaped with army '| ' Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again '| ' Gaia relases giants and titans, is this apocalypse? '| 'Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '| ' Everything good at end, we guess? '' Appearance and Personality Demon Assistant appears as a gentleman with slicked back hair, wearing a black and white mask with dark blue tuxedo. As normal demon he was like any normal cannon fodder, submissive footsoldier who follow his master wishs. Howewer one day he showed potential as acting own, usually these demon are terminated if they act too smart, but in Demon Assistant case Louise decides give something more. She personally took him under her wing and begin mold him to hers own rigthhand man. After few years education he was ready as Louise upgraded him have more power than horde leader level demon. Demon Assistant has grow fully own personality own demon chief, who would still follow Louise commands, but had his own twisted personality. Demon assitant would many times tease his opponents with sexsual tone and made rustling suggestion towards his enemies. Another is he would humilate and make jokes about all things. He would look at first clance gentleman with humour, but after few sentence you would feel disgusted be with him. Demon Assistant has been only villain to Endymion which leaves latter traumatized after their encounters... Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Lawfull Evil''' Date of Birth: 'Unknow, possibly million years ago '''Birthplace: '''Planet Terra '''Weight: '''76 kg '''Height: '''187 cm '''Likes: '''Torturing, harassing other, make them suffer '''Dislikes: ' 'Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Torturing other beings, harvesthing souls to hells army '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive, trapped in tartarus '''Affiliation: '''Ares '''Previous Affiliation: '''Louise '''Themes: Demon Assistant theme!/Your nigthmare starts NOW!!! Endymion vs Demon Assistant/Classic showdown between Hero and Demon! Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-C | High 6-A, with Gear of Inuresihi | 6-A, with complete Ares Bloodstone Name: '''Demon Assistant, (true name unknow), '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Million years old '''Classification: '''Demon, upgraded demon '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space short time and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (complete change of appearance), Longevity (Demons has longer lifespan than humans), Regeneration (Mid), Flight (with their demonic wings), Dark Magic, Demonic energy manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Possession (Physical), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as beings of Darkness, he can freely manipulate darkness), Non-Physical Interaction (Higher demons can rip souls out from other beings), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness. Demons can influence others beings by injecting their own darkness to other beings), Teleportation (via dark magic), [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Large Island Level, '(As upgraded he himself stated be twice tronger than Endymion. He has figth evenly with latter and maybe be stronger or it just that he was better fighter than Endymion) '| Multi-Continent Level, '(After gaining Gear of Inuresihi he used it to absord barrier which holded Louise inside. Barrier holds powers of Hades, Athena, Demeter, Hera and Artemis) '| Continent Level, '''With complete Ares Bloodstone Demon Assistant once again fought evenly with Endymion (post Athena training) and even Athena herself) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: ' '''Massively Hypersonic, '(about 900 mach at best react, move and flying speed) '| ' '''Massively Hypersonic+, (Should be compare other top gods of Terra like Hades or Athena) | Massively Hypersonic+, (Can figth par with Endymion with speed about 1294 mach) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Class M+, '(Was par with Endymion in pure strength) '| Class T, '(Compare to other gods) '| Class T, '''(Can match Endymion and Athena) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: Large Island Class, '(Has shares and hurted Endymion) '| Multi-Continent Class, '(Par with other top gods) '| Continent Class, '''(Par with Endymion and Athena) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Large Island Level, '(Has witsanded Endymions attacks) '| Multi-Continent Level, '(Should witstand attacks from top gods) '| Continent Level, '(Has witstand hits from Athena) 'Stamina:'' Superhuman+, '(Easily fighted with Endymion many hours as both used their full extend of their capacities) '| Superhuman, '(Gear start wear Demon Assistant down very quickly) '| Superhuman+, '(Have figth long figths with Endymion and Athena '''Range: '''Hundred of kilometers, (With his abilities) | Thousands of Kilometers (With Gear of Inuresihi) | Thousand of kilometers, (After gaining complete Ares Bloodstone) ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: '''Genious, (Demon Assistant is master manipulative with mind games and knows many ways to turn his figth to victory, even it will be lowest thing that he will do. But in Demon assitant case question would be, what is lowest thing what he couln`t do?) '''Standart Equipment *Nothing notable *Gear of Inuresihi (Later on, temporally) *Ares Bloodstone (Complete stone) Weaknesses: ''' *As demon he is veak against ligth based magic and abilties. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Let`s dance: '''Demon assistant forms two sword from darkness and charges towards his foe. Then his attack concludes slash atttack at high speed with random change attack way. He could example charge past enemy slashing and then back his back to enemy and impale his sword to his enemy. *'Let`s eat: Demon Assistant leaps towards his enemy, grap them, opens his mouth open wide and then sucks his victims soul from their body with ear piercing scream. *'Let`s listen whispers: '''Demon Assistant uses his darkness and corruption abilities to turn his victim or just corrupt them for fun. He does this usually disturbing ways to distract enemy tough, so he can slip his darkness inside better. *'Naughty, naughty, you need spanking: '''Demon Assistants final move where he throws his swords towards enemy as distraction, then he teleports behind enemy and slaps them to their assess with devasting energy blast. Key: As upgraded demon | With Gear of Inuresihi | With complete Ares Bloodstone Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *This character is inspired from Jester (Devil may cry 3), Zant and Ghirahim from Legend of Zelda, whit little JoJo reference. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Legend of Terra Category:Tier 6 Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Lawful Evil